


Зарево над Чён Делором

by Lindwurm



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mild Painplay, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Некогда Черный Отряд служил болибогу (paingod) Чён Делора. Неудивительно, что с таким-то нанимателем в Анналы попало далеко не все.





	Зарево над Чён Делором

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF Black Company 2018

Нежные сияющие полосы вновь тянулись через ночное небо, звезды просвечивали сквозь них мерцающими точками. Красиво; только не когда видишь это на протяжении нескольких лет каждую ночь. 

Сержант Сланец поскреб шею, сплюнул, избавляясь от надоевшего привкуса дыма во рту, и отправился в обход стен. Тихо, безветренно, в донесениях разведчиков не было ничего настораживающего, отражения факельных огней покачивались на глади реки. Либо все так и будет тихо, либо противник готовит очередную каверзу. Но Сланец поставил бы на первый вариант. Все равно следовало проверить сторожевые посты.

Это были времена, когда Отряд состоял на службе у болибога Чён Делора. И были это вовсе не благословенные времена, пусть даже их наниматель был почти самым настоящим богом (а может, демоном, как считали по ту сторону реки). У любого бога найдется столь же божественный враг, а то и несколько. Или того хуже - совершено не божественные, но могущественные завистники. 

Стоило бросить один-единственный взгляд на тройственные города на другом берегу, чтобы понять, что их проблема именно в зависти. Но, вместо того, чтобы соревноваться друг с другом, у кого стена выше и урожая больше, они обратили взоры на Чён Делор. Было это задолго до того, как Сланец родился - и почти наверняка будет продолжаться и после его смерти. Возможно, скорой. Не так уж много было ветеранов в Отряде, многолетняя война собирала жатву еженедельно. 

Кое-кого, по давней договоренности, забирали жрецы. Это случалось нечасто и только при особо неистовой атаке противника. Несколько братьев всходили по крутым ступеням храма, и войска тройственного союза откатывались назад самое позднее наутро, зализывать раны и копить силы для следующего нападения. 

Несколько братьев; но не меньше десятка горожан. 

Жизнь в Чён Делоре была лучше, чем где угодно окрест, пусть он и звался Городом Слез. На то были менее очевидные причины, чем нищета или необходимость надрываться в каменоломнях с рассвета до заката. Болибог и его подданные существовали в устоявшемся симбиозе: бог делал так, что урожай всегда был обильным и моровые поветрия обходили Чён Делор стороной, а горожане ежемесячно бросали жребий, определяя следующую жертву. 

Этот обычай никогда не был тайной, и все же поток желающих переселиться в город не иссякал даже в нынешние непростые времена. Все считали, что смогут избегать жребия до самой старости. И в самом деле, кому-то это удавалось. Других, вытащивших черный камень, жрецы уводили к храму или алтарям на перекрестках, и там истязали до смерти. Кровь, пот, крики, страдания и, конечно, слезы - вот какова была жертва города болибогу.

Принесенных в жертву никто не считал, жрецы навряд ли даже знали их имена. Конечно, все, вытянувшие жребий, знали, что они навсегда останутся в памяти бога - гарантия вечной жизни на сумрачных берегах мертвых. Но себе Сланец такой судьбы не хотел, оттого и записался в Черный Отряд. Офицерам, даже самым младшим, тянуть жребий не приходилось. Офицерский жезл служил надежной защитой от жрецов - но шансы выйти живым из очередного сражения порой, наоборот, уменьшал. 

Так на так; и все же Сланцу больше нравилось в Отряде, чем в трущобах Чён Делора. Там он, может, сгинул бы и без всякого вмешательства божественных сил, и никто бы не вспомнил его добрым словом. Да и вообще вряд ли вспомнил бы. Чён Делор - большой город. В Отряде тоже множество братьев, до стольки он и не сосчитает, и все же каждого, каждого запишут по имени, когда придет его час. Особенно офицеров. Нет, Сланец вовсе не жалел, что теперь его жизнь состояла из тренировок, дозоров и однообразной ячменной похлебки. Потом, он заработал право орать на тупиц-рядовых. Это он-то, родившийся чуть ли не в канаве, никогда не знавший своего отца. 

И, между прочим, он уже успел отличиться в сражении, и его имя уже теперь записано в Анналах. Летописец Солома внес его туда собственной рукой и даже показал Сланцу ту самую строчку, где оно записано. Не то чтобы Сланец мог его прочитать. Но Соломе он верил. 

Солома был своим в доску парнем, лет десять ходил в Знаменосцах, одновременно постигая трудную науку чтения и письма, но как постиг - удержу уже не знал. Летописец из него получился превосходный: время от времени Солома зачитывал что-то из своих записей, и умудрялся растрогать (или воодушевить) даже тех, кто воочию видел, как было дело. Как он успевал уследить за всем, что творилось в Отряде - и тем более на поле боя, - Сланцу было неведомо, да и не его это дело. 

Было, однако, кое-что, что никак не могло попасть в Анналы. Кое-что, что Сланец не рассказал бы никому, даже если бы его приперли к стенке. Кое-что только для него одного. 

Днем его снова нашел посыльный и передал шнурок, завязанный хитрым узлом. Это был знак, что ночью его будут ждать в условленном месте. Приятели давно подначивали его насчет подружки в городе, и Сланец каждый раз отшучивался, как мог. Временами ему и хотелось открыть правду, похвастаться, но это было немыслимо. Он спасался тем, что напоминал себе о грехе зависти. К тому же, тогда бы все кончилось.

Последние два поста он не проверил, как должно, но по крайней мере братья были на местах и не спали. Внутри горячей волной поднималось нетерпение. Вот уже два года продолжались эти тайные встречи, а Сланцу все не надоедало. 

Конечно, не все всегда было гладко, но... это был его шанс, его белый камень, выпадавший хорошо если раз-другой за жизнь, и Сланец вовсе не собирался от него отказываться.

Он завершил обход, помахал рукой новому дежурному, и отправился на свидание. Ночь была теплой, даже жаркой, и запах дыма наконец-то сменился резкими запахами цветов и городских улиц. Возле казарм Отряда было, как всегда, чисто, дальше - не так чтобы очень. 

Его путь лежал через главную площадь, мимо темно-серой громады храма, сложенной из отполированного камня, сквозь мешанину узких переулков, на задворки одной из сравнительно респектабельных аллей. Несколько раз Сланец оглядывался, но не заметил никого подозрительного. Его офицерский жезл, заткнутый за пояс, надежно отвращал от него взгляды уличных воришек, нищих и прочих, бодрствующих в поздний час. С Отрядом в городе никто связываться не рисковал. Братья были любимчиками болибога - да и большинства горожан. Это они ходили на разведку и отражали атаки. Это они выставляли дозоры в полях и на дорогах. Это они умирали в первую очередь при нападении противника, они держали оборону при осаде. 

И это к ним можно было сбежать, если ты вдруг начинал подозревать, что в этом месяце черный камень достанется именно тебе.

Наконец сержант был на месте. Старое здание арсенала, стоящее наособицу; пять ступенек в полуподвал по другую сторону от главного входа. Все самые темные дела вершатся ночью и под землей. Кроме тех, что происходят в полдень на перекрестках.

Сланец постучал в тяжелую дверь - три, два и еще два, - и та бесшумно распахнулась. Он вошел. 

Небольшая комнатка без окон, пламя масляных плошек не разгоняло тени по углам. Сланца это мало заботило. Он не мог оторвать глаз от того, кто поднялся ему навстречу с широкого ложа. 

Тот, о ком следовало молчать, иначе это погубило бы их обоих. Его тайный любовник, его белый камень, вынутый из мешочка, полного обычной гальки. Но белый камень легко мог стать черным. Если только кто-то обнаружит...

Потому-то они даже имен друг друга не знали. Не должны были знать. Сланец подозревал, что его собственное давным-давно перестало быть тайной (не так уж много было офицеров в Отряде), но сам ничего не пытался выяснить. 

Достаточно было очевидного: раз за разом он ложился в постель с жрецом. С одним из тех, кто на самом деле правил городом. С тем, кто должен был причинять боль сам, а не... 

Это с самого начала была дурная, чрезвычайно опасная идея. Но Сланец не мог остановиться. 

"Зови меня, как захочешь", сказал жрец при их первой встрече. Сперва Сланцу было неловко, но потом он придумал, и втайне долго собой гордился: Кармин. Были на то причины. 

\- Я не мог раньше, - сказал Сланец. - Долго ждал?

\- Вовсе нет, - Кармин улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, покрытые красным лаком. Выглядело это зловеще. Братья иногда чернили зубы, уходя на ночную разведку - чтобы не выдать себя бликом при свете луны или факела. У жрецов это обозначало жертвенную кровь. 

Сланец шагнул ближе, притянул любовника за талию, поцеловал, ощущая языком гладкость лака. Никогда ему не надоест слушать эти тихие вздохи - зная, во что они могут превратиться. 

\- Сегодня важная ночь, - шепнул Кармин, едва они оторвались друг от друга. Сланец прижал его к себе, прошелся ладонями по плечам, спине, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не сдернуть плащ, обрывая завязки. Возможно, кроме плаща, на нем и нет ничего, внезапно пришло ему в голову, и он тут же потянулся проверить. 

Кармин отступил на шаг. 

\- Я не должен говорить, но... в Лишке что-то затевается. Грянет буря. Уже скоро. 

Это заставило Сланца поумерить пыл. Без сомнения, источники у Кармина были надежные. У жрецов была своя разведка, да и свои колдуны. Но они редко медлили, прежде чем поделиться узнанным с Отрядом. 

\- Почему ты мне это говоришь?

Кармин скользнул ближе, притерся всем телом, царапнул плечи длинными, разрисованными красным ногтями, и Сланец явственно ощутил, как вся кровь отливает у него от головы. Он едва услышал, как Кармин ответил:

\- Потому что такой бури мы еще не видели. 

Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что это значит. Следующего раза у них может и не быть. 

Под плащом и вправду ничего не оказалось. Кармин ахнул, когда завязки лопнули от рывка. Сланец опрокинул его на ложе, перевернул на живот, не заботясь, причиняет ли боль и, конечно, причиняя ее. Кармин тихо застонал. 

В том-то все и дело, что обоим нравилось именно так. Должно было быть наоборот. 

Кармин выгнулся под ним, и Сланец надавил ему на плечи, заставляя лежать смирно. Уселся сверху, наслаждаясь ощущением гибкого тела под собой. По спине Кармина змеились старые шрамы, и Сланец, как всегда, не удержался, чтобы не проследить их все пальцами и языком. 

\- Ты никогда не задумывался, какова жизнь там... в храме? - внезапно спросил Кармин. В его голосе уже звучала хрипотца. Тем удивительней была тема. 

Сланец фыркнул, уселся на его бедрах поудобнее, скинул собственную тунику. 

\- Это что, предложение присоединиться?.. Да нет, вряд ли. Не задумывался. Всем ведь известно, что там у вас творится - плети, лезвия, оргии под дурманом... Звучит заманчиво, не спорю. Но у меня здоровья бы не хватило. 

\- На жизнь наемника, значит, хвата... а-а! 

Сланец ухмыльнулся. Ему удалось застать любовника врасплох. На темной коже выступили капельки крови, когда он провел ножом вдоль одного из шрамов. Ничего глубокого, ничего серьезного, ничего, что могло бы оставить настоящие следы. Ничего, что нельзя было бы скрыть. 

\- Я всегда думал, - рассеянно сказал Сланец, вычерчивая полукруг под лопаткой, - что богу сгодится любая боль. Неважно, кто и кого. И, стало быть, неважно, что мы...

\- Конечно, - пробормотал в подушки Кармин. - Любая боль священна. Но должен быть порядок... в городе... среди людей... чтобы не... ммм...

Сланец навалился сверху, раздвинул его ягодицы, вошел одним глубоким толчком. Он никогда не заботился о подготовке, потому что о ней думал Кармин, и потому что даже если нет, то им все равно было хорошо. На свой лад. 

Сперва Сланец думал, что Кармин взял его в постель только из-за того, что он действительно был готов делать с ним... все, что угодно, а не шарахался от одной мысли, как, наверное, все остальные. Но потом понял, что дело было не только в этом. 

Они правда хорошо друг другу подходили. 

Слишком хорошо; и Сланец никогда не говорил вслух, что его пугает неизбежное мрачное окончание их истории. Они не смогут скрываться вечно - а может, его найдет случайная стрела в очередном бою. Или он подавится куриной костью. Нелепая смерть подведет черту точно так же, как и героическая. И тогда все закончится, все будет забыто. Без сомнений, Кармин тоже его забудет, может, не сразу, но непременно. 

Сланец знал только три способа остаться в чужой памяти на долгие годы. Первый - стать кем-то, про кого слагают легенды. Это точно не про него. Второй - отдать свою кровь и крики болибогу. Но тогда помнить будет только он. И третий - вписать свое имя и свою историю в летопись Черного Отряда. Отчасти ему это уже удалось. 

Но все же, все же... 

Здесь и сейчас не было места для памяти и смерти. Только судорожные вздохи, оборванные стоны, короткий лязг ножа, соскользнувшего на пол. Острые зубы, впившиеся в загривок, и ладонь, зажимающая рот. Кровь, и пот, и слезы без всяких перекрестков и алтарей, только для них двоих. 

Никогда Сланец не чувствовал себя настолько живым, и никогда ему не бывало так больно - не телу, чему-то внутри. Каждый их раз мог оказаться последним. Особенно этот. 

Рано или поздно все закончится. Ночь превратится в утро. Бледно-желтые и бледно-зеленые полосы все еще плывут по небу, но однажды - возможно, совсем скоро, - они спустятся ниже, преодолев колдовские щиты, и тогда от Чён Делора останется только груда развалин. 

А от них обоих - от того, что было между ними, звенело и пело, дрожало и задыхалось, - не останется ничего. 

\- ...это я хочу присоединиться, - сказал Кармин, и голос его звучал как мед и молоко. Он всегда бывал таким после хорошего траха, но сегодня, определенно, его так и тянуло на странные разговоры. 

\- Присоединиться? - Сланец понял не сразу, а когда понял, приподнялся на локте, заглядывая любовнику в лицо. - К Отряду?.. Но зачем!

Он осекся. Кармин глядел на него с необычным спокойствием. 

\- На самом деле, - сказал он, - в храме очень одиноко. 

Его глаза сияли. То есть, действительно сияли. Светились желтоватым собственным светом, как ни один человеческий глаз не способен. Разве что это колдовская иллюзия. 

Кармин не был колдуном. Сланец бы знал. Ведь знал бы. Он не решался пошевелиться. 

\- Ты...

\- Я, - сказал Кармин. - Если ты сейчас сбежишь, мне придется тебя убить. Но ты не сбежишь, правда?

Он подтянулся и сел, опираясь на подушки. Его спина, должно быть, нещадно саднила, но лицо его по-прежнему было спокойным. Чересчур спокойным, внезапно понял Сланец. Да он же по-настоящему испуган и пытается это скрыть. 

\- Не сбегу, - сказал Сланец. - Мне... должен ли я... воздать почести? Умолять о прощении?

Он почти не сомневался в ответе, но должен был спросить. В конце концов, он родился в Чён Делоре, под рукой болибога, пусть и сменил обычаи города на традиции Отряда. 

Как он и ожидал, Кармин только отмахнулся. 

\- Я говорил про бурю. Это не совсем верно. Все гораздо хуже. У меня не осталось выбора. 

\- Выбора?

Кармин посмотрел на него все так же без выражения, сцепив руки на колене. 

\- В этот раз я не справлюсь. Сколько бы жертв ни принесли. Тройственный союз наконец пришел к согласию. Они готовы пустить всех крестьян под нож своих колдунов, лишь бы меня прикончить. И у них получится. 

\- Они рехнулись, - пробормотал Сланец. У него пальцы горели, так хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться гладкой, исчерченной тонкими полосами кожи, но... он не знал, дозволено ли ему будет. 

\- Что это меняет?

И в самом деле. 

\- В случае смерти нанимателя Отряд будет искать другого, - медленно проговорил Сланец. - Если иное не указано в договоре и не оплачено вперед. Никогда этого договора не видел. 

Кармин покачал головой. 

\- Мести я не хочу, - его лицо странно исказилось. - Я хочу... свободы. После стольких лет. Хочу оставить это место. 

Отряд двинется дальше, повторил про себя Сланец. Это если их не вырежут до последнего человека - но нет, вряд ли, основной удар противника будет направлен не на них. Сперва. Это если все действительно так, как говорит Кармин. Он ведь может и ошибаться. 

\- Зачем тебе я? - спросил он наконец. Кармин отвернулся, невидяще глядя на пламя масляной лампы. 

\- Ты знаешь, что мне нужно. 

Сланец знал. Видел и слышал не раз: вопли боли на перекрестках, красная кровь на темной коже. Разве что... если болибогу не придется держать целый город, может быть... в конце концов, богу нужна только боль, не смерть. 

А если даже Сланец ошибается, то все равно уже не сгинет безымянным, безвестным, забытым на следующий же день. Совсем наоборот. 

Правда ли это его белоснежный камень, счастливейший шанс?..

\- В Отряде ты будешь всего лишь рядовым, - сказал Сланец. И потом: - Я ничего не могу обещать. 

\- Здесь и сейчас - можешь, - возразил Кармин. - Но только... только если ты сам...

И тут тоже никакой загадки не было. Всем известно, что больше силы в том, что дается по доброй воле. Или даже с радостью. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Сланец, потому что в голове у него теснились грядущее сражение, большая тайна Кармина, будущее Отряда, все проблемы, которые могли из этого возникнуть, и которые он, всего лишь сержант, даже вообразить себе не мог. И он не хотел обо всем этом думать, хотя бы еще немного. Он хотел Кармина, кем бы он ни был. Еще раз сегодня ночью; и, если возможно, еще много раз после. 

\- Давай. Делай. Что там ты хочешь. Что тебе сейчас нужно. 

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал Кармин, которого на самом деле звали совсем иначе. 

Сланец знал. 

И он подался вперед, раскрывая объятия.

 

*

\- ...Эй, Солома! Запиши там у себя, что сегодня новичка взяли! Кармином назвался. Из городских: говорит, надоело в жрецах ходить. Но не слабак, сгодится. А, и Сланец чего-то запропал... не, гляди, вон идет! Да на нем живого места нет, славно его подружка потрепала, а? Будет знать, как по ночам колобродить!.. 

 

*

Буря грянула только на второй день.


End file.
